It is essential that researchers, business leaders, and politicians collaborate to understand how best to design and implement new financial products aimed at enhancing the security and well-being of retirees. The conference currently being planned at NYU is intended to seed just such collaborations, beginning with the research community. Progress requires highly directed investments in research, which is equally of interest to academics, to far-sighted private sector institutions, and to those in the public sector. Only by paying close attention to business and public sector perspectives will it be possible for researchers to guide innovative solutions to the many problems of financial security faced by retirees in the U.S. The goal of the conference is to gather interested researchers together in a context in which they can receive early guidance on their agendas from just such far-sighted private and public sector representatives. The conference being proposed by NYU is intended to seed collaborations among researchers, business leaders and politicians in order to understand how to best design and implement new financial products aimed at enhancing the security and well-being of retirees. Only by paying close attention to business and public sector perspectives will it be possible for researchers to guide innovative solutions to the many problems of financial security faced by retirees in the U.S. By gathering interested researchers together in a context in which they can be guided by innovative private and public sector representatives, research agendas can be crafted to examine the role of home, family and financial stability as they relate to the long-term care and public health needs of retirees in the U.S. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]